The Only One He Ever Feared
by Dark Raku
Summary: He was the only one Xana ever feared. So Xana did something it thought would finally rid it of its problem. However Jeremie was one step ahead. Now ten years on a broken Aelita remembers. JA Death. Minor Spoilers. Please read, and review ONESHOT!


**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did some things would have happened sooner. **

**Author's Note: Warning the following contains spoilers for the end of the series. Read at your own risk. Though aside from that, please read and review. Also is the bit of French I added into this right?

* * *

**

**The Only One He Ever Feared**

The old school bell rang out loud, its high pitched ringing signalling the end of another uneventful day.

She watched with a happy green-eyed gaze as all the students in the class collectively stood and rushed out of the door, the scarping of chairs and the rush of feet only lasting a second before a peaceful quietness descended upon the room.

As the door shut, with a loud creak, the guise of happiness she'd put up mere moments before dropped, to reveal a greatly saddened young woman.

As she stood, her slender hand travelled across the desk absently, wiping away some of the dust that had collected atop its surface. Picking up her bag, a light pink in colour, off the floor, she opened it before placing a pile a work inside it, and closing it once more. With that done she tiredly slung the bag over her shoulder, before exiting the room, casting a very tiny glance back as she left, her eyes filling with more sadness each second.

Upon exiting the classroom she began to walk briskly down the corridor, her head of long bright pink hair, seemingly flying in an invisible wind, as she went. Students tried to ask her what her rush was, all of them she refused to answer, and just kept on walking. Soon she was out on the large school grounds, the brisk and chilling winter air lashing at her face.

Continuing her journey she quickly exited the grounds of the school, her brisk walk becoming a run, and quickly found herself on the street, heading towards the forest. Why did today always make her feel so sad? She should have gotten over it by now; it had after all been ten years.

_Tears sparkled in the young girl's eyes as she held a boy wearing a brown sweater and trousers, with a blond head of hair, and dim blue eyes, the sparkle that had been in them gone. A pair of glasses lay forgotten on the floor. Around the two figures three others stood silently, knowing not to break the moment, all feeling pain and misery for what had just occurred, but not anywhere close to the level of the young pink haired girl. As the sound of weeping continued, it melded with the soft humming of a computer, which was still switched on, and running its final programme. _

_The boy gave a shallow cough, and the girl felt his weight shifting as the boy desperately tried to sit up, though she shook her head frantically, no words were heard over the sound of her sobs, the boy continued, wasting more and more of his energy. Now in a sitting position, the boy gentle cupped the weeping girl's face and, ever so gently, kissed her. _

"_Why?" the young girl asked softly through her tears, her question however the boy did not answer, instead he laid back done on the floor and closed his eyes for the finally time. It was then he'd spoken the three words, his last words, that she'd waited forever to hear, and then there was nothing but silence throughout the entire factory, as the programme that had been running finished, and the wondrous computer in the middle of the room, went dead. _

It had been his finally words, words which normally should have brought great joy and happiness, that had shattered her heart, and she had never bothered to try and repair it. Only he could do that, and he was ten years dead. Slowing her run to a walk she looked around the forest she was in, a ghostlike smile appearing on her face as she looked at the place she found enjoyment in, up until that faithful day. The shadowed trees seem to hold so many mysteries, ones she no longer wanted to figure out. For as the woman had learnt, with answers came pain.

_A thick black mist started to seep out of the boy's body, making the occupants of the saddened room, widen their eyes in shock. However unlike usual the black mist didn't try and attack one of them, instead it just hung over the now lifeless body, for a few seconds, before it floated up into the air vents of the room, quickly becoming nothingness. Unseen by the girl one of her friends, a boy with brown hair, wearing clothing of the same colour, walked over to the computer, quickly followed by a girl with black hair, like the boy before her, clad in clothes that matched, who was shortly followed by a boy in purple clothing with spiked up yellow hair, with a purple dot in the middle. Standing next to the computer the three friends read the small blood red message that had appeared on the screen, none of them having any idea how it had appeared._

_**He was the only one I feared, he had to be eliminated. However in the end it seems he was one step ahead of me. This is my final message to all of you, using the remainder of the power I have left. I possessed your friend mere moments before you arrived, yet unfortunately he was quick enough to design a programme which terminated the super computer, obviously quicker then I could kill him. Knowing I would only have a few seconds of power left I sent you this message, because despite what you may think I do have an understanding of honour, which since my greatest opponent always showed me, I now show him. Since I know the boy would want to say this to you, try and live a happy life, and do not dwell on this tragedy, the world is now at peace. Go live in it.**_

_**XANA**_

_With that the screen died, as did the heart of a twelve year old girl named Aelita. _

"Why didn't we switch off the computer sooner?" the woman bereted herself "What was so important that we kept it on?"

Both of these question the woman knew the answer to as did all her friends. The answer was her. For even though he knew it was hopeless, after seeing it happen, he'd tried everything he could think of to try and get her father back, even though deep down he knew it was impossible, because that was just how much he cared.

He'd wanted her life to be filled with happiness.

Now it never would be.

Walking along an almost eroded and forgotten path she found herself outside The Hermitage, the house she'd lived in briefly before everything had started, before she'd met the boy she loved, and before said boy's life had abruptly ended. This place marked the end of the journey she made every year. Walking into the garden she stood in front of an unmarked grave, it may not have been the real thing, but it had sufficed, for he had once told her that if they ever got married he would've liked to be buried here. Kneeling on the grass, her eyes fixed on the gravestone and very slowly she began to weep.

"_Je t'aime." The boy's voice was soft, yet those words would stay with the Aelita forever._

"And I love you Jeremie," Aelita whispered as she got up off her knees, tears still fresh and running down her face, and wiped the grass of her long dark brown dress. Casting a look at the gravestone she left, her yearly ritual complete, and the mask of happiness in place once more.

As she walked the woman was strong, but inside a small girl did weep.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
